


Misunderstanding

by Mony (Mony_Writes)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony
Summary: When Jack sees a ring on his brother's finger he jumps to some conclusions. He may not be entirely correct
Relationships: Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt over on Tumblr, come check me out if you want @wide-eyed--wonderer !! Comments/feedback are always welcome!!!

“Race what the actual fuck is that on your finger”

“Jackie,” Race replied sheepishly. “It’s not what it looks like” 

“Well,” Jack shot back at his brother sarcastically, “I don’t know a whole lotta other reasons other than a proposal for there to be a ring of your finger Racer” 

Race looked at the ring and then up at his big brother. 

“Ok yeah, that’s fair, but I promise you if Spot had proposed, I would have called you the minute it happened” a grin slowly spreads on his face “well maybe not the minute it happened, Spot and I might have gotten a little busy-”

“OK, I do not need to know the intimate details of my baby brother's love life, thank you very much. I would like to sleep soundly tonight and for the rest of my life” Jack shivered and looked back at the shiny diamond ring on his brother's finger. “Well if Spottie didn’t man up and finally propose to you then why the ring?” 

Race got up from the dining room table and started to move toward his bedroom. “Well firstly Jackie, my big brother, I want to remind you how much I love you and how important you are to me and how much I value you in my life. Secondly,” Race continued, as he reached his bedroom door. “Spot and I got married last night” 

Jack and Race stared at each other for a second while Jack's brain caught up to what Race and just told him before Jack launched toward Race as he slammed his door shut.

“ANTONIO HIGGINS KELLY GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW” 

“Actually it’s Antonio Higgins Kelly - Colnon now” 

“YOU LITTLE SHIT” 

(Eventually, Race came out and Jack hugged him and told him how happy he was, and letting him know that whether Spot wanted it or not, Jack was hosting a ceremony for their little family) 

(And honestly, there was nothing Race wanted more)


End file.
